


Tricks and Moans (The CCG Hates Halloween)

by Skiewrites



Series: CCG Seasons [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Halloween, Happy, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: The CCG hated most seasonal holidays, but Halloween was one of the worse.(Let's not get started with Christmas...)





	

The CCG hated Halloween.

There are many reasons for this, like the increase of Juuzou’s sugar intake. At this time of year the boy ate so much sweets that it came almost impossible for anyone to control him, making people wonder why his teeth wasn't riddled with holes yet. Sasaki didn't help by giving him even more of the snacks. The year before Sasaki worked with the CCG, it was a delivery boy that has been feeding the then white haired child (no one found out until Christmas when he was caught red-handed at a party that were having in the office (The CCG hated Christmas too, but that's a different story)). You'd think that after a few years they'd get used it, but every year it seemed to get worse (where did Sasaki even find the sweets in the first place, it's not like he'd eat them!). Sasaki also increases his pun outlet to an uncontrollable amount and tries to make sure that everyone gets a taste of the Halloween season. (A blond haired boy did that too.)

Another reason was how _festive_ everyone became. They started to bring in themes food and decorate their offices with pumpkins and lanterns (they do I know that lot cadles go against their health and safety regulations, right?) and start to tell ghost stories when they were supposed to be investigating or paper work (Arima is the worst for this what with his taste in literature and the fact that that nobody, except a select few, could tell if he was joking or not). The same year that the delivery boy worked at the CCG there was lots of pictures of skeletons, apparently they're _memes_ (What the f*** was a _meme_?). Nobody knew who put them up but everyone guessed it was the same boy that was giving Juuzou the sweets. (What happened to him?)

Not only did the people who worked for the CCG annoy them with the holiday but so did the citizens and the general public. during this night they decided it was a good idea to dress up as a ghoul. They're buy the mask of a ghoul that is being hunted down by the CCG and put in eye contacts that changed they eyes into ghoul eyes. It causes no end of hassle for the CCG with the reports of ghouls from the other members of the public and the amount of trigger happy investigators there were nowadays. (Sasaki had a panic attack when he saw a pair dressed up as Eyepatch and Centipede. It is thought that he almost got is memories back that night.)

  
The only good thing is that people don't tend to take their paid leave during this time. Christmas… let's not get started in Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, if you have any requests tthe ask in the comments, put them in the comments, for I have nothing else to do!


End file.
